


Valentine's Day

by IreneADonovan



Series: Days to Remember [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Secret Romantic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik proposes, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Just a little Valentine's Day fluff...





	

The first thing Charles Xavier noticed when he entered the suite he shared with his longtime love was rose petals scattered across the floor. The second was soft, slightly bluesy jazz playing in the background. The third was the table, covered with a red cloth, and with a bouquet of roses, a bottle of champagne, and a box of his favorite chocolates arranged neatly on top. The fourth, and most important, was Erik, lying on his side across the bed, head propped on one hand, smiling softly, waiting for him.

“Welcome home,” Erik said. “How was the conference?”

“Long.” Charles wheeled over and leaned down for a quick kiss. “I'd much rather have been here with you.”

“Then don't accept any more speaking engagements.”

Charles smiled, then gestured at the table. “Are we celebrating?”

Erik's brows rose. “It's Valentine's Day.”

Charles swore, short and sharp. “I forgot.”

One brow rose a little higher. “Charles Xavier forgot Valentine's Day? The world must be coming to an end.” Charles could hear the hurt hiding behind the edge of sarcasm. 

“I just spent four days shut up in a crowded, noisy hotel, debating mutant policy with a pack of other geneticists, most of whom were actually more interested in getting drunk, getting laid, or both. I barely remember my own name.”

Erik's expression softened. “I'm sorry, _Liebe_. You must be exhausted.” He cupped Charles' cheek with one hand, stroked it with his thumb. “But I think I know how to make you feel better. A glass of champagne, a soak in the tub, and a good massage.”

Charles all but purred in anticipation. “I'll get the tub ready. You bring the champagne and the towels.”

“So I'm your towel boy now.”

“If the shoe fits, Erik.” Charles wheeled off toward their _en suite_ bathroom, delighting in the soft chuckle that followed after him.

He turned on the water then began wriggling out of his clothes. Erik appeared in the doorway, arms full of towels and their robes, the champagne in its ice bucket and two metal-rimmed flutes floating beside him. Erik set everything on the vanity counter and popped the cork on the champagne while Charles lowered himself into the tub. Erik filled the glasses, then stripped off his own clothes.

A naked Erik always took Charles' breath away. The man was damned close to perfect. Charles scooted forward a little, making room, and Erik climbed in behind him, pulling him to that oh-so-solid chest.

Charles gasped and shuddered as Erik nipped at his earlobe and nuzzled the junction of neck and shoulder. “A little down-payment on later, “ Erik promised, then he began to massage Charles' neck, back, and shoulders.

By the time Erik was done, Charles was so relaxed Erik had to help him out of the tub and into his chair and his robe. Relaxed enough to be initially puzzled when Erik knelt in front of his chair and fumbled in the pocket of his own robe. But not so relaxed to not recognize the significance of the little velvet box.

“Charles Xavier, will you marry me?”

Charles seized a double-handful of Erik's robe and dragged him forward into a fierce kiss. “Of course I'll marry you,” he said once he could breathe again, then wrapped his arms around Erik and kept kissing him silly.


End file.
